This invention relates to a colostomy bag pad; more particularly, to a pad that is adapted to separate the body fluids from the waste fluids and thereby substantially reduce skin irritation around the stoma.
The prior art teaches a variety of colostomy appliances, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,546,779; 2,679,248; 2,684,675; 2,814,295; 2,896,625; 3,125,093; 3,695,268; 3,805,789; 3,826,262; and others. None of the foregoing, however, provide for a simple yet effective means of absorbing fluid adjacent the colostomy appliance.